Apartment 512
by JasZ1991
Summary: Both Mikaelson siblings are happy that they both walked into apartment 512


_**This One-shot was inspired by Selena's song 'Apartmento 512'. this is a REbel & Kolvina Au story Hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Rebekah can't go a day without getting hit on. Or passing by her apartment complex without hearing wails of children. Every so often she's stopped by an older man that tries to lure her into his apartment. This of course causing the blond to frown.

"I'd rather jump from the tallest building in the city then to do that." She snaps while making her way towards her apartment.

That's when she sees him coming out of his apartment. Her heart soars, her skin curls in delight. He flashes her, a smile that makes her knees to buckle. Something about that man makes her heart go wild.

As she holes up in her large apartment, she shares with her brother. Rebekah dreams of going up to her neighbor in Apartment 512. Confessing her little crush on him; she's had for a while now. She's written it in her journal. Which her brother Kol had found one night… Being the arse that he is, he read it.

To say the least her brother teased her to the point that she called their eldest brother. Fox boy got his arse handed to him in a very brutal way. But Kol did have a valid point… It wasn't like her to shy away… She's a bloody Mikaelson! She's not afraid of anything! Could she really be that smitten?

Days turn to months, she'd see him about. They'd often greet one another. Exchanging names, he even invited her to a party the following week. Excited at the change of pace Rebekah is on cloud nine.

Several days after the party Kol notices a change and teases his sister. Calling her a ninny for not telling the guy how she feels. Having enough of Kol's teasing; she goes out of her apartment and goes to his door. she can feel Kol behind her, waiting to see what's going to happen.

Taking a breath she knocks on the door. Its several minutes and no one answers. Kol is about to say something; when the door opens. A pretty dark haired, olive complexion girl opens the door. Rebekah's heart breaks to a million pieces.

The girl quirks an eyebrow at the two. A smile crawls on her full lips. Widening the door she allows them to peek into the apartment. Art work hangs on every wall.

"Are you looking for my brother?" She questions.

"Brother?" Rebekah whispers questionable on how they could be related.

"Well foster brother." That sends her heart to soar once again…

Kol stares at the girl at the doorway. Her lithe body cloaked by a oversized tee-shirt. Paint smeared on her cheeks. How could he of missed this little minx?

"Come in," she allows them to enter. Kol notices how tiny she is compared to his six foot two frame. "Marcel we have company."

"Dee have you-" Marcel stops at his tracks seeing Rebekah and her brother beside her.

"Hello, Marcel."

"Hello." He mumbles. "Ah Dee…talk to Josh." He hands her the phone he was had attached to his ear.

Kol watches the girl walk off to the balcony where a easel stands. Excusing himself; Kol goes over to the girl who hangs up the phone.

"Something wrong?" Marcel questions when they stand in silence.

"I just wanted to say… To tell you how I feel…"

"About?"

"About you… About me…"

A grin spreads on his lips. "I like you too."

"You do?"

"Very much that Dee, sorry Davina my foster sister, has been nagging me to tell you."

"You're going to have to tell me that story."

"Later."

"So what does this make us?"

"well, if you accept me then my girlfriend."

"accept you…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she beams up at him.

"About bloody time." Kol stands at the doorway with Davina… who smiles brightly at them. "Since they will be spending a lot of time together love, why don't you and I get acquainted?" Kol tries to charm his way to the petite girl.

"Pretty words don't work on me, Pretty boy. Step up your game." Davina retorts then looks up at the man who is gaping at her like a fish out of water.

Kol smiles at the girl with beautiful blue eyes…. He knows he'll charm her…. How long can she resist his face? His wit? His Charm! Marcel frowns at the thought of his sister around a guy like Kol Mikaelson….but he has to trust Davina…

Both Mikaelson siblings are happy that they both walked into apartment 512. Rebekah is now the girl of her neighbor. Kol is trying to woo the sister of said neighbor. A girl next door's happy ending. Now to get another to end as well.

* * *

 _ **there you have it. I hope it was to your liking. I kept Kol in Kaleb's body, seeing that's the body that Davina first met him in... There may or may not be a spin-off. -JasZ**_


End file.
